


It's raining, it's pouring

by colonel_idiot



Series: Tell me why the rain fills me up with such a longing (as I dream of simpler days) [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, they meet at a younger age rather than meeting in maths tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot
Summary: Brett doesn’t have any qualms about the rain, as a child, he used to treasure rainy days.-Brett's musings on childhood and rainy days.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Tell me why the rain fills me up with such a longing (as I dream of simpler days) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	It's raining, it's pouring

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) piece for TwoSet. I hope you enjoyed this!

It’s raining again. Not all that surprising, the rainy season had just rolled into Eastern Australia, the forecast said there’d be continuous rain for the next week or so. But that doesn’t put a damper on their recording sessions. Brett doesn’t have any qualms about the rain, as a child, he used to treasure rainy days.

  
As soon as the rain started up a younger Brett would bolt outside, clad in a bright yellow raincoat and matching rain boots, his mum yelled at him to be back before suppertime. Splashing and jumping between puddles was his favorite rainy-day pastime, other than hanging out with Eddy. If there was a passing rain shower on the way home from primary school Brett would most certainly be soaked by the time he got home. his mum yelled at him about catching a cold but he could care less, so long as he got to be in the rain.

  
Eddy, on the other hand, preferred staying inside, not really understanding what Brett liked so much about getting drenched. If he was outside it was because Brett dragged him out of his hidey-hole, and into the warm embrace of the summer rain. When Brett thinks back on it, Eddy was always against going out into the rain, saying they’d catch a cold if they went out but tagged along anyway. The younger, if present, was always in his baby blue raincoat and matching boots holding a clear umbrella trying his best to take shelter from the rain under a large oak tree in the park the two boys liked to frequent.

  
Brett was happy with just having his friend in the park with him, but sometimes he would pull Eddy away from the tall, ancient oak the younger yelling in protest but always fell into step in their sweet rainy-day waltz. Jumping from one puddle to the next, Eddy’s clear little umbrella forgotten to the wayside. When they get home the inevitable flurry of worry and scolding from their mothers descended upon them, but they were in their own little world still dancing about the rain and puddles, searching for that one frog in the creek. Nothing else mattered to them.

  
But they’re no longer kids. Brett’s no longer that hyperactive 11-year-old with a wide toothy grin and Eddy no longer the shy 10-year-old who would hide in his shadow. He can’t just drop everything to pull Eddy out into the rain like he used to, that’s not what’s expected of a “productive adult.” Although, becoming a YouTuber is already way out of “productive adult” territory. There’s no bright yellow raincoat and rain boots in the closet waiting for their next rainy-day. No, that’s all gone. He’s traded them for quiet recording sessions with Eddy, the soft sounds of Salut d’amour accompanying the pitter-patter of the rain, and maybe the contemplation of asking Eddy to slow dance with him. Maybe scratch that last one, but rainy-day recording and seeing Eddy at ease in their small studio practicing made up for not being able to jump into those puddles with reckless abandon like they used to.


End file.
